


Discovering One's Identity (Through Late Night Pillow Talks)

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Sleepovers, They have a sleepover and talk about their identities, They/Them Pronouns for Sakuma Ritsu, honestly the event story said izumi was an nb icon now I had to write it lol, knights poly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Knights have a sleepover and they talk about how they have discovered a part of themselves that they have come to embrace.
Kudos: 10





	Discovering One's Identity (Through Late Night Pillow Talks)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly. I love the lgbtq headcanons for the members of Knights. I just HAD to write about it.  
> So here are their sexualites and gender for this fic  
> Arashi is a transfem with she/her pronouns  
> Izumi is nb but prefers using he/him (he doesnt care though as long as you think he is pretty you are good)  
> Ritsu is a transmale but they later identified as nb  
> Leo is gay (used to be a bisexual with male preference)  
> and Tsukasa is a panromantic demiboy!

Knights was supposedly filled with people who would protect you with all of their might. That’s what their slogan said after all, “A group of Knights delivering songs to you.” and also their songs are mostly about protecting a loved one or so what they usually refer to as their fans. But who would have known that the members of Knights are just like female high schoolers who enjoy late night sleepovers and pep talk? They too couldn’t believe that they are the type of people who would enjoy doing these things together. It all started with Arashi begging for them to have a sleepover just once in a while. Well, the only people she needed to convince were Izumi and Tsukasa, they both thought it was useless at first. However, after that first sleepover they suddenly made it a routine whenever one of the members is in a bad mood or just celebrating after a huge live performance. 

Since Izumi is back in Japan for a week. They decided to do another sleepover again, just to relive the nostalgic memories. Since it was too cramped inside of their respective dorm rooms and they also didn’t want to bother their respective roommates (since they are a group of five, of course they would bother their roommates) they decided to host the sleepover at Tsukasa’s house. Back then they were at high school, they would usually switch the location of the sleepover, it was often at Arashi’s since she was the one who would always persist on one. Occasionally it would be Izumi’s if he was in a good mood. 

Both Arashi and Ritsu were setting up the pillow forts at Tsukasa’s huge bed while they waited for the other two to come home with Izumi. They had a lot planned for today and since the grumpy knight is coming home for the first time in forever, they decided to have all of his favorite foods for dinner (all of them included shrimp.) While they were fixing up the pillow fort, Ritsu brought up something to Arashi, “Nacchan, don’t you realize that all of us members of Knights have something up with our own sexuality and gender?” they hummed as they laid down a blanket on top of some pillows.

Arashi’s eyes widened, “Now that you mention it, I guess we do! I remember you asking me to use they and them pronouns for you because you wanted to try it out and now look at you~” she teased Ritsu. It was just last year when they contemplated their gender. Sure, they had fully transitioned into a male since they didn’t like the body he was born with but they also felt something was wrong about their gender. So they decided to try out going by the usual non binary pronouns and it worked. Arashi was the first person they told about it since she was the one who also understood what Ritsu was going through.

“Hehe, Secchan told me a week ago over the phone that he has been experimenting with pronouns lately. He then told me he was fine with anything as long as he remained beautiful. What a cheeky statement don’t you think?” Ritsu chuckled. It was surprising to them that Izumi was doing this. They remembered that he used to not understand Arashi’s desire to become a woman by saying some mean things. Of course he apologized afterwards to her. “Both Tsukipi and Suu-chan are mostly focused on their attraction right?”

Leo was a male leaning bisexual while Tsukasa was a demiboy. For Arashi, she honestly had expected that the two kings would end up with these titles. She noticed how Tsukasa wasn’t romantically attracted to someone unless they had been together for such a long time and Leo had openly said that he would rather be with males but he is also fine with having a woman as his partner. “Yep~ Both Leo-kun and Tsukasa-chan have come to terms with who they like. Last year, Tsukasa asked me about sexualities and gender because he was curious about who he really was. Of course, I gave him a week-long crash course about it and a week after that he told me that he might be a demiboy.” 

Ritsu cooed, “Eh~ Don’t you think Knights should perform for LGBTQ+ related organizations? I’m sure there’s a lot of fans who are a part of the same community right? Maybe we should do something for them,” they suggested.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. Let’s talk about it with the others once they arrive.”

* * *

Right after dinner, both Ritsu and Arashi brought their idea up to the other three members of Knights and it suddenly turned into a discussion about their own sexuality and gender. Izumi was now talking about how much he started growing to dislike gender labels and how he grew to stop caring about it. “You know, sometimes I think I could belong to any gender label as I desire. I did some research about it and the closest I got to was pangender but I’m still unsure on what I am really so,” he paused as he took a sip of the tea Ritsu prepared for them.

“Wahaha! Are we now talking about how we discovered our identity? I would like to go next~” Leo hummed, “You know, I think I might be gay since lately everytime I think about my love life, I would always imagine it with a boy and never a girl and like, I thought of the people who I thought ‘wow, he looks hot i wanna smooch him’ and it just hit to me they were almost all males!” 

Arashi giggled at how unique the stories of the older members of Knights (well Ritsu is technically older than Izumi by a few months but schoolwise, both Leo and Izumi are the oldest since they have already graduated.) She then took a deep breath before talking about how she discovered her identity as a female. “Back when I was a kid, I thought the clothes that other girls my age wore were super pretty and I really wanted to wear them. However, grown-ups around me didn’t want me to wear those clothes and forced their ideals on me and made me wear more masculine clothing… and as I grew older I started thinking about how uncomfortable I was in my own body and that I wanted to feel like a female, be treated as one capable female and so that’s how I started transitioning right after my first year!”

Tsukasa’s eyes sparkled upon hearing his seniors stories about discovering themselves, he too also wanted to share it because he wants them to feel proud that their youngest member got the chance to fully explore themselves and come to terms with who they really are. “Before Narukami-senpai lectured me about different kinds of sexualities and genders I honestly believed that we were only limited to two and we are supposed to be with the opposite sex but after research and some enlightenment… I think I have discovered a new part of me. I don’t care who I am attracted to as long as they have been with me through thick and thin.”

The rest of them clapped for Tsukasa. Honestly, they were proud of their new king who was just starting to discover the things that his own parents never taught him. Ritsu was last of course, their history was a long one. They were born a female and didn’t like it, so they started transitioning to male at an early age. However, they also weren’t content with their identity. They were now a male but they disliked going by masculine pronouns as much as they hated going by femenine ones. “I’m honestly thankful for Nacchan who helped me realize who I am. These late night pillow talks about sexuality and gender really makes me feel that I’m not alone in discovering who I am, you know?”

Izumi grinned, “I wouldn’t mind that our next live should be dedicated to people like us.”

Leo hummed as he took out a pen and some paper, “Then it’s time to write the perfect song for it!”

The five of them eagerly talked about their plans for the live that hopefully their fans would love. They are Knights after all, they would want the best for the people they are protecting, no matter their identity is. 

As long as they know that they are loved.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk to me? My twitter account is @treasureknights


End file.
